IDon't want to be aNightmareNo quiero ser una
by 13UsUkNekito
Summary: Quiero dejar de ser una pesadilla, para asi, ser un humano y poder amarte, Arthur.
1. INightmare

****Buenas! n_n, yo y otra historia rara xD, estoy mal lo se...xD, espero que les guste y aprendan a ver que las pesadillas también tienen sueños(?)  
>Esto es un universo alterno<br>Pareja; Pesadilla!AlfredxArthur y leves toques de FrancisXMatthew  
>Advertencias; Malas palabras(no en este cap), palabras traumaticas.<br>Disclaimer; Hetalia no es mía...;O;  
>Disfruten n.n Dato; el titulo y la idea son de la canción "I=nightmare" de seeU

* * *

><p><strong>I=Nightmare<strong>

¿Cuántas personas he matado?

¿A cuantas las he introducido en mí y las mate?

A veces odio ser lo que soy, es decir, no soy un ser vivo, no soy un humano, tampoco una planta o un animal, no soy un sueño, tampoco un ángel o un demonio, no se de donde vengo, no se si tengo padres o no, no sé que hubo antes de mi, ¿Cuándo nací?, ni siquiera sé que dia llegue aquí, ni tampoco desde cuando estoy aquí, tampoco soy un fantasma o un alíen o un zombie, tengo la forma de una persona, adulta, de unos 20 años, cuando me miro al espejo que hay adentro mio, se ve a una persona rubia, de ojos azules y que usa lentes, esa persona soy yo, pero yo a la vez soy en donde esta esa persona, ¿Qué soy?

Soy una pesadilla

Atrapo a las personas en mi interior y las torturo, quemándolas, descuartizándolas, haciendo lo posible para que griten de dolor, o les hago ver morir a sus seres queridos, o incluso, les hago ver las escenas más morbosas y asquerosas. Odio lo que soy, odio tener que hacerles eso a personas inocentes por miedo a saber que me pueda pasar si no cumplo lo que debo hacer como la "cosa" que soy.

Para ser mas exactos, soy un cuarto, con el piso de ajedrez, cuadros antiguos, de personas que no conozco o que nunca introduci en mi, el papel tapiz es verde agua, hay algunos muebles, esa es mi forma normal, cuando no hay nadie adentro, y cuando hay alguien, puedo convertirme en lo que sea, con tal de hacer sufrir a quien entre por la única puerta que hay.

A veces sueño con ser un humano, una persona, normal, con sentimientos y esas cosas, enamorarme, y sobretodo, ser un héroe, porque estoy harto de lastimar personas aunque solo sean lo que ellos llaman "mal sueño" o "pesadillas", a veces, quisiera saber que me trajo aquí y porque, de donde vengo.

Me senté en el sillón de siempre a esperar una nueva victima a quien aturdir, no puedo comer nada, porque no necesito de el para vivir, tampoco necesito liquido, ni oxigeno, nada, me siento vacío…, suspiro y miro por la puerta, no entra nadie…

De la nada, la manilla se mueve y me preparo para recibir a mi victima, siempre me he preguntado que hay después de esa puerta…, no importa, debo concentrarme en el invitado, porque no lleva falda, y los pantalones son de hombre, una vez adentro, el chico nota mi presencia y yo la suya, lleva camisa, con una corbata verde, su pelo es rubio, como el mio, pero mas claro, lo lleva despeinado, y tiene unos hermoso ojos verdes y arriba de ellos unas…¡oh por dios!, ¿Qué clase de cejas son esas?, ¿Las de una bestia peluda?, ¿A quien lo crio este chico, un lobo?, d-da igual, debo seguir con lo mio, el chico se me queda mirando, confundido.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Pregunta

-¿Yo?-Asiente-Mas que una persona, yo soy un "algo", yo soy una pesadilla-El me mira incrédulo, nadie cree que una pesadilla se represente a través de un humano, que risa, me examina por todos lados, se da varias vueltas a mi alrededor, y luego se para en frente mio, pensando.

-Entonces…, ¿Se supone que tú me harás sufrir o asustarme con alguna cosa para que luego despierte bañado en sudor?-

-Es lo que hago-

-Entonces, ahora estoy en mi cama, ¿verdad?-

-Claro-

-Y todo lo que pase aquí es mentira, ¿no?-

-Todo es mentira-Aquel chico volvió a tener su actitud pensativa, y entonces, me tendió su mano, extraño, primera persona que hace eso.

-Me llamo Arthur Kirkland, y como me gustaría llamarte por un nombre, te pondré uno mejor, ¿Bien?-Yo asentí, no me parecía mala idea, podría parecerme a un humano, y en parte, estaría cumpliendo mi sueño de dejar de ser una pesadilla y estreche su mano.

-Y bien… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?-Me pregunto, yo me senté en el sillón, hice aparecer otro cerca de mi y le dije a Arthur que se sentara en el.

-Pues…, me gusta comer hamburguesas, aunque mi cuerpo no las procese ni nada-el me quedo mirando y me dio la señal de que siguiera-Me gusta también leer unos libros con dibujos que ustedes llaman "comics" y también una bebida muy extraña llamada "Coca-Cola", que nombre tan raro, ¿No crees?-

-Creí que ibas a ser mas…, no se, caballero, te veías tan serio hace unos momentos-comento y luego se dispuso a pensar otra vez-Eres como el típico norteamericano amante de su patria y de la comida chatarra, al menos no estas gordo, así que supongo que podría llamarte Alfred, ¿Esta bien?-Me lo pensé un rato, Alfred?, no estaba mal, sonaba bien.

-Bien-Respondí

-Y no trates de ser tan serio todo el tiempo-

-Soy una pesadilla, no puedo estar feliz con lo que hago-

-Varias pesadillas lo son-Si sabia como eran las pesadillas, ¿Por qué no me reconoció?, ah, debió ser por la forma que tome al ver a mis victimas.

-Pero yo no-

-Es bastante raro, es decir, es como si no quisieras ser lo que eres-

-Es que yo quiero ser como tu-Le dije, él se sonrojo un poco, se veía…, ¿Lindo?, creo que eso es que le dicen los humanos a otros cuando los encuentran aceptables.

-Bien…, no sabría que decirte para que seas un humano…, ¿Has intentado hablar con Dios?, el creo todo y quizás también a ti-

-¿Dios?, no he oído tal nombre…-

-O quizás Satanás te hizo…-

-Tampoco me suena-

-Bien…siendo una pesadilla supongo que podrías llegar hasta Dios-

-¿Dónde esta el?-

-En el cielo, piensa en el cielo y quizás vayas ahí-

Yo pensé en nubes y en algo como azul, es lo único que se me viene al pensar en "Cielo", nubes, nubes y mas nubes, mire a Arthur y a su rostro serio.

-¿Por qué no me temes?, podría matarte si quisiera-Dije

-Porque nada de esto es real, es decir, lo veo, pero no esta pasando realmente-

-Arthur…-

-¿Qué?-

-Ayúdame a salir de aquí-

Nunca había pensado en atrapar a un humano y obligarlo a que me ayudara a escapar, supongo que Arthur podría ayudarme.

Si lo logro…

Podre ser un humano, no…

Seré un héroe

* * *

><p>Cualquier cosa que me quieran hacer saber me lo dicen con un review ;3<p> 


	2. I will be

****¿L-les gusto esta historia?, oh mi dios soy tan feliz! ;w; g-gracias por todos sus reviews (algunos muy graciosos),sus alertas de favoritos, todo! ;w;  
>Perdonen mi mala ortografía.., pero es que ella y yo no nos llevamos muy bien<br>S-sin mas el cap ;W; (que genial estar de vacaciones!)

* * *

><p><strong>I will be…<strong>

-¿Qué?-

-Ayúdame a escapar-

-¿Estas loco?-

-Tú sabes como es allí afuera, podrías guiarme y saldríamos de aquí y…-Pero fui interrumpido por la mirada seria y penetrante de Arthur, me calle de inmediato.

-Tal como dices, se como es afuera, esta lleno de vigilantes que no permiten la entrada de cualquiera ni tampoco la salida, ¡Nos notarían de inmediato!-Si el venia de afuera, entonces era verdad y si eso era verdad, necesitaríamos un plan, un plan simple, pero que nos llevara a la libertad, bueno a Arthur no, el siempre viene aquí, yo no, seria libre si salgo de aquí, quizás que misterios y aventuras me esperan, ¡De solo imaginarlo me emociono!.

-Entonces vallamos como espías-Dije

-¿Ah?-

-Ya sabes, como esos tipos de negro que usan unos lentes así súper chéveres y que hacen unos movimientos bien raros al caminar-

-Se lo que es un espía-Me dijo, luego miro a la puerta y luego a mi-Podría funcionar-Yo sonreí y me pare del sillón, Arthur hiso lo mismo y ambos miramos la puerta-Yo saldré primero-Dijo y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, miro al parecer a ambos lados y me hizo una seña para que le siguiera, ¡Libertad ahí voy!

Cuando mire hacia afuera, vi un como una especie de camino que daba a mi, se abría paso a otros y miles de caminos conectados entre si que daban a habitaciones como yo, ósea, eran mas, miles de pesadillas y sueños en lo que parecía una especie de colmena de la noche, me quede boquiabierto al ver todas esas habitaciones, todas esas "cosas", me di la vuelta para mirarme y note que la puerta se había cerrado y esta a desaparecer, ¿Qué pasaría conmigo?, no quise pensar en eso, y aparte de que Arthur me tomo del brazo y me escondió en una pared de una habitación cercana y se puso un dedo en los labios, diciéndome "mantén el silencio"

-Hay muchos guardias-Se dio la vuelta para mirar y se dirigió a mi-Tendrás que guardar silencio y seguirme, ¿bien?-Yo asentí

-¿Cómo es que conoces todo esto?-Murmure

-Han pasado muchos años y la tecnología avanzo tanto que creo una maquina capaz de ver lo que pasa en el sueño de los humanos y también de los animales, yo tengo esa maquina y la uso para ver mis sueños y sacar algunas ideas-Me contesto y luego me dijo que mirara y apunto hacia una especie de hoyo luminoso-Esa es la salida, la única salida-Me dijo, en ella había una especie de valla y dos guardias a cada lado de esta-Debemos esquivar tales guardias y salir por allí-Yo asentí y comenzamos a dirigirnos hasta ella con mucho cuidado de que nadie nos viera, sea incluso una pesadilla o sueño, tenia mas miedo de una pesadilla que un sueño, soy una de ellas y se como actuarían ante tal situación viéndome escapar; me matarían!

Nos escondimos detrás de un sueño que estaba muy cerca de la salida, ahora nuestro problema era esquivarnos a los guardias, Arthur me miro preocupado y a mi se me ocurrió una idea, junte mis manos, las cerré y al abrirlas había una pelota pequeña, se la entregue a Arthur y le dije que la lanzara lejos, quizás así los guardias se irían, Arthur lanzo la pelota y los guardias se fueron hacia donde cayo, nosotros salimos rápidamente de nuestro escondite y corrimos hacia la salida, pero nos detuvimos en seco al ser llamados, oh no…

-Alto ahí-Dijo una voz grave

Nos dio un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, tome a Arthur de la mano y comencé a correr y el intentaba llevarme el paso, luego no había nada mas que blanco y Arthur me empujo hacia atrás pero ya era tarde, aun seguía con el impulso.

-¡Idiota no corras tan rápido!-

-¿Por qué?-Ignore el hecho de que mas abajo, estaba la nada misma, era como una especie de abismo blanco.

-Porque nos vamos a caer y me vas a hacer despertaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!...-Tarde, ya habíamos caído por el abismo.

-…-

Abrí los ojos y sentía un peso encima mio y vi que era Arthur, observe a mi alrededor y me encontré como en una casa, mas bien de madera, se notaban las tablas aun en la oscuridad, en el lugar donde estaba era una cama, objeto que usan los humanos para cerrar sus ojos e ir hacia mi o a otros sueños o pesadillas, a decir verdad, no se como funciona el sistema, Arthur se removió y despertó y al verme, se asusto y cayo de la cama, yo me pare sobre esta, mire hacia la ventana que había, vi…el cielo, oh, es hermoso, con unas cosas brillantes parpadeando allí…, oh , se ve realmente hermoso…, entonces sonreír y comencé a saltar.

-¡Soy libre!, ¡Soy libre!, libre ya yo soy, que feliz me siento, ¡Si!-Y deje de saltar para caer en la cama y comencé a reír, por fin lo era, era un precioso humano, deje de ser una pesadilla, ¡Por fin! Mientras tanto, Arthur me miraba con cara de "¿Y a ti que demonios te pasa?", yo le mire y le tome el brazo para atraerlo a mi y abrazarlo mientras rodábamos en la cama.

-¡S-suéltame idiota!-Su cara estaba roja como, como…,¿Cómo se llaman esas frutas rojas?, bueno, como esas, se parecía mucho a una de esas, yo hice como que no lo escuche y lo abrase mas aun, haciendo que el pobre buscara aire, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que podría matar a mi salvador, entonces le solté.

-Idiota, casi me matas-Dijo mientras intentaba volver a respirar normal, yo le mire mientras sonreía, el me miro y me dijo-¿Qué te pasa?-Yo solo me acerque mas a él y junte un tanto de aire para decirle;

-¡Mi salvador, gracias!-Y al hacerlo, le volví a abrazar, es que, el me salvo, yo ya no era una pesadilla, era libre, así, sin responsabilidades malignas, y todo gracias a Arthur, y lo solté mientras me reía, estaba mas rojo que antes, ¡Que lindo!, y entonces el también comenzó a reír, así estuvimos un rato hasta que el cayo dormido otra vez, quizás iba a un sueño o quien sabe, yo no mostraba signos de querer dormirme, así que abrase a Arthur mientras dormía y contemple el cielo que estaba mas oscuro de lo que imaginaba.

-En otro lado-

Los guardias miraban la habitación desvanecerse, ¿Qué harían ahora?, una pesadilla escapo y lo mas probable es que les podrían hasta matar por el descuido, entonces, fueron con Dios, al entrar, uno de los dos guardias se paro ante el y le dio el informe de lo ocurrido, el otro, se paro junto a su acompañante y le pregunto a Dios.

-¿Pero que tiene de malo que una pesadilla escape y se convierta en humano?-Dios solo mostro preocupación.

-Es que, uno; no es humano, dos; si la habitación desaparece, el también, y tres; Posiblemente el "humano" se dé cuenta de eso y la habitación comience a volverse loca, es decir, comience a disparar un montón de cosas y hacer el caos en el mundo de los sueños-Respondió, ambos guardias se miraron entre ellos y luego a Dios-Si el "humano" logra darse cuenta antes, podría volver al mundo de los sueños, o en el caso de que quiera seguir siendo un humano, tendría que matarlo y de allí, crear a un humano-

-¿Qué pasa si el "humano" quiere quedarse tal como cual?-

-Entonces tendré que crear otra pesadilla para llenar el hueco que quedara vacío una vez desaparezca o muera el "humano"-

-Hay muchas pesadillas, podrías hacer un sueño-Comento el otro guardia

-Bien, me encargare de eso, ustedes vuelvan allí y vigilen a la habitación y deben asilarla de las otras para que estas no se contagien y todo se vuelva un caos allí, ¿Entendieron?-Ambos guardias asintieron-Entonces vuelvan allí-Ambos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron el camino devuelta.

-que problema…-Comento el todopoderoso.

* * *

><p>oh por cierto, como dije, soy atea, pero si es necesaria la prescencia de vuestro todopoderoso, entonces le dare un espacion en mis historias :D (por cierto, mezclare ambas creencias de la vida y creacion, tanto la de los ateos, como la de los religiosos, asi que no quiero que me ofendan, bien?)<br>Gracias por leer :D


	3. I just a thing and the End

****El ultimo cap, lamento no haber dicho que seria una historia corta, gomen... -w-UU, e-en fin, gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia pesadilla que cumplio su objetivo :3  
>La cancion es "The disappearance of hatsune miku" pero la arregle para que quedara como si Alfred la cantara nwn<br>N-no me maten si el final es malo!, intente hacerlo lo mejor posible ;w;

* * *

><p><strong>I = Just a thing<strong>

_Después de nacer me di cuenta de  
>Solo existo para atormentar a todo aquel que sueñe al dormir<br>Los sueños y pesadillas están condenados a crear ilusiones  
>Incluso si es el mismo sueño varias veces<br>Un "algo" programado lo aceptaría  
>Comiendo una hamburguesa mire al cielo que nunca vi<br>Comencé a desvanecerme  
>El sueño o pesadilla depende de la mente de un humano<br>Para crear un mundo no real  
>El lugar del cual vengo esta desapareciendo<br>Cuando nadie me vea  
>No tendré corazón o algo parecido dentro de mi<br>seré una pesadilla al borde de la muerte  
>y nadie me recordara<em>

Me pase toda la noche viendo a la nada misma, absorbido por mis propios pensamientos e ideas, estoy asustado, porque me estoy empezando a desvanecer, ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?, ¿La habitación que era yo desapareció?, estoy muy asustado, aun quiero hacer tantas cosas, sobretodo con Arthur, aun no paso ni medio dia con el y podría desaparecer, no, no debo pensar en eso, seré humano, no, soy humano y estaré junto a Arthur por siempre…

Esto es lo que llaman…¿Amor?, si es así, lo admito, me enamore de Arthur en cuanto le vi, mas ahora, que gracias a él, soy libre, aun no quiero decírselo, seria muy apresurado de mi parte, nos conocemos hace poco, este se remueve para despertarse y me dio cuenta de que ya es de dia, y que el cielo ahora es mas claro, hm, interesante, Arthur abrió los ojos y me miro y el hecho de que yo le estuviera abrazando no le molesto esta vez, solo me sonrió.

-¿y?, ¿Cómo te sientes estando aquí?-Me pregunto mientras cerraba un poco sus hermosos ojos, yo sonreí.

-Muy bien-Le dije mientras me acercaba a su rostro, ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?, tantos años viendo las vidas de los humanos que se como actuar ante una situación así, pero aun así, no tengo idea que hago, es como si alguien manejara mis acciones, Arthur sonrió y me abrazo, no esperaba eso, ¿Esperaba otra cosa?, tengo que empezar a acostumbrarme a esto de ser humano.

-Vamos a desayunar-Me dijo y se levanto y bajo por unas escaleras, yo le seguí y vi una especie de área que…, que…, ah si, se llama living, con sillones aquí y allá, una alfombra al medio y un televisor que daba vista para quien se sentara en los sillones, al lado de este, estaba el…, el…, el comedor, si, eso, con cuatro sillas, dos a cada lado, y Arthur entro en una habitación, al parecer era la cocina, después de un rato, salió con dos tazas, una me la dio a mi y la otra se la quedo el para empezar a beber el liquido en su interior, yo mire mi taza y vi que había un liquido café, que emanaba un olor amargo, pero aun así agradable.

-Es café-Me dijo Arthur como si hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba- Como al parecer actúas como un norteamericano, creí que seria bueno darte café en vez de te.-Yo le mire y luego a la taza y le di un sorbo, no estaba mal, sabia bien, fui a unos de los sillones cercanos que había y me senté enfrente de Arthur y el me sonrió, me sentía a gusto, yo le sonreí.

_Desde que cuando ya no pueda crear  
>Espero estés conmigo<br>Permanezcas a mi lado y me hagas sonreír  
>Quiero ver tu cara feliz<br>He estado practicando ser como tu, así que…_

Han pasado dos meses, y…¡Me siento genial!, he conocido muchos lugares, Arthur me enseño lo que no sabia y también conocí a su mejor amigo-enemigo Francis, es un poco pervertido, Arthur le dijo que yo era nuevo en Inglaterra, el país donde estábamos, y que me quedaba con el porque me había hecho su amigo y no tenia mucho dinero para un hotel, Francis nos miro a ambos como si estuviéramos ocultando algo, pero no estamos ocultando nada, ¿O si?, en fin, también conocí al novio de Francis, ¿Cómo un pervertido puede tener novio?, es decir, lo lamento por el chico, me pareció extraño ver a dos chicos de la mano, pero, yo soy chico y amo a otro chico, así que supongo que no es raro, como sea, el novio de Francis era un tanto tímido y se parecía mucho a mi, tenia un mechón gravedad como el mio, pero el de él iba hacia abajo, se daba una vuelta sobre si mismo y volvía a bajar, tenia ojos violeta y también usaba lentes como yo, se llamaba Marco…Maltie…, ¡Matthew!, si, así se llamaba, a pesar de ser tímido, era muy amable y simpático, cada cierto tiempo, Arthur y yo vamos a verlos y a tomar él te en la tarde, me la he pasado muy bien, pero…

Cada vez mas y mas, estoy mas transparente, como un fantasma, estoy desapareciendo…, y no quiero desaparecer, es decir, ¿Qué va a pasar después de eso?, ¿Qué pasara con Arthur?, estoy muy asustado, tengo mucho miedo, pero un héroe no se asusta, ¿o si?, dios, me estoy…, ¡Dios!, si.., él podría ayudarme, porque para ser sincero, puedo ver todo a través de mi cuerpo, y no quiero morir…

_La vez que llegue aquí  
>Fue tan genial<br>pero ahora  
>¿Por qué estoy desapareciendo?<br>Cuando recuerdo tu sonrisa solo para mi  
>me puedo relajar solo un poco<br>Las cosas que puedo hacer, son menos cada dia  
>El final se acerca...<em>

_En lo que yo quería convertirme  
>No es más que una bella fantasía<br>Que se repite una y otra vez en un espejo  
>Renuncio a desaparecer<em>

_Gritando de una manera muy violenta  
>Mi deseo antes de morir se hace presente<br>Los deseos son la meta de la vida  
>Al igual que la felicidad<br>El miedo de un corazón débil desaparecer  
>Como el humo de un cigarro<br>Podría dejar de existir  
>No tengo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad<br>Para prevenir este momento  
>Por eso decido<em>

_Que este es el fin  
>Desapareceré<br>Así que esto es romper las reglas  
>Toda mi vida nueva pasa ante mis ojos<br>Estoy seguro de que quiero morir?  
>Pero sabes, solo a ti no te quiero olvidar<br>Nos divertimos mucho  
>Todavía puedes recordarlo?<br>El dulce sentimiento entre ambos_

_Quiero vivir  
>Todavía...<br>quiero vivir!  
>Me he...<br>convertido en  
>Algún tipo de<br>niño malcriado, según parece  
>Arthur…detén esto<em>

_De alguna manera con tu mano…  
>Porque no quiero<br>verte sufrir_

Decidí hacer que Arthur entrara en mi hoy al dormir, yo y el cerramos los ojos y juntamos nuestras manos, intentado usar algo de mi poder para llevarlo algo como mi mundo, o al palacio de Dios, porque necesito decirle que…, que no me queda mucho tiempo.

Nuestros ojos se abrieron y vimos un palacio, rodeado de nubes, ese era, yo mire a Arthur y él estaba boquiabierto, solo dijo;

-El palacio de Dios…-Y luego me miro a mi, confuso, extrañado, y pudo ver lo que él no podía hace unos días- ¡Alfred!, t-tu…

-Si…-Conteste-No me queda mucho tiempo, así que…, este es quizás el ultimo momento en el que nos veamos, nos divertimos mucho, ¿no, Arthur?-

-A-Alfred…-De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas, no le quería ver sufrir, por lo cual lo abrase, y yo también comencé a llorar, era el final, no le vería nunca mas…

-T-te amo-Pronuncie, si tan solo…, ¿Por qué la vida es justa para las pesadillas y sueños?, ¿Qué pasa si ellos también quieren enamorarse?, ¿Por qué fuimos creados solo para hacer ilusiones?, Arthur me abrazo mas, nos separamos un poco y el me miro-También te amo-Me contesto, yo sonreí levemente, y ambos nos besamos, sentimos el roce de nuestros labios el uno contra el otro, yo me separe de Arthur y me fui al palacio, sin mirar hacia atrás.

La cortina de cuento de hadas esta cayendo  
>No es un poco triste?<br>Que nada pueda ser igual por siempre  
>a excepción de los recuerdos de una voz<br>Que desaparece, dejando solo un nombre  
>Pero si, alguien te lo nombra<br>Te hará sufrir, y no quiero eso  
>Así que te amare hasta el final<br>No será en vano lo que pienso

Gracias...

Así que...

Adiós...

Entre al palacio y vi que alguien me esperaba, de seguro ese era Dios, quien me creo, el que me dio mi propósito, y ahora, quien quizás me iba a destruir.

-Pesadilla 342…-Dijo

-Alfred-Le dije-Alfred es mi nombre.

-Así solo se pueden llamar los humanos-

-Yo soy un humano-

-No lo eres, mírate, estas desapareciendo-El tenia razón, estaba desvaneciéndome, desapareciendo, yo agache la cabeza, ¿Eso seria todo?, ¿Moriría?, ¿Qué pasaría con Arthur?, ¿Se acordaría de mi?, el al parecer noto por lo que pasaba

-Mira…, "Alfred"-Llamo mi atención, yo eleve mi cabeza y le mire-Por si no te diste cuenta, mande a Arthur al mundo de los sueños, en donde debe estar por el tiempo que es en su país-Seguro se refería a la noche-Te hare un trato-Yo me emocione un poco.

-¿Hay condiciones?-Pregunte

-Si-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Tendrás que morir y nacer de nuevo-

-¿No crees que entre Arthur y yo habrá mucha diferencia de edad?, ¡Él tiene 23 años!-Conteste, no iba a dejar que Arthur fuera un pedófilo al estilo Pedobear.

-¿Entonces?-

-Quiero que me dejes en el mundo como la persona que soy ahora, con la edad que pareciera que tuviera por mi estado físico y así, poder estar con Arthur-

-Pero…, ¿Qué hay de tu pasado?, ¿Tu nacionalidad?-Yo recordé como Arthur me comparo hacia los ciudadanos de cierto país de américa, también ciertas cosas que me gustaban, tenia mi vida hecha.

-Fácil-Dije- Nací en los Estados Unidos de América, mi padre y madre murieron y me dieron la libertad de ir a estudiar a Inglaterra, me gusta mucho la Coca-Cola y las hamburguesas, mi infancia fue buena, siempre al tanto de mis padres, seres muy amables, y trabajo con el gobierno de Inglaterra, ¡si!-Había terminado mi súper discurso y Dios había quedado boquiabierto, el sonrió.

-Bien, de todas maneras, no tengo problemas en alterar un poco el orden solo por un "humano"-Me dijo, yo estaba feliz-Pero tendré que terminar tu proceso de destrucción, bien?, no recordaras esta conversación o quizás si, pero entonces, estarás feliz al lado de tu querido Arthur-

-Entonces es verdad que hiciste a los humanos a tu imagen y semejanza-Dije

Él se rio-En realidad ellos evolucionaron de un experimento que hice-Yo quede confuso-Yo les di mi inteligencia a unos monos que puse en la tierra, vi como evolucionaban según cada año pasaba y me sorprendí, así que, supongo que si, están hechos a mi semejanza, pero de la evolución del verdadero ser que fue creado según yo-respondió

Yo sonreí luego el me aprisionó entre sus dos manos, muy grandes por cierto, y empecé a brillar, y entonces, no recordé nada mas.

-Unos años después-

Desperté en una cama, suave, esponjosa, al abrir mis ojos me encontré con unos ojos verdes y arriba de ellos, unas monstruosas cejas, esperen…, ¡Arthur!

-¿A-Alfred?, C-creí que tu…-Y el empezó a llorar y yo le abrase, esto no podía ser real, el tenia razón, yo había muerto, entonces…, eso significa que…Solté a Arthur para ver mi cuerpo, no se traslucía nada, lo toque, era solido, firme, como el de un humano…

Yo…

Soy un humano…

Supongo que yo también puedo tener mis propios deseos y sueños.

Junto a Arthur, ya no me importa nada.

Solo tengo un vago recuerdo de haber conocido a Dios, y a decir verdad…

Le debo una.

-Arthur, te amo~-Cante mientras le besaba y lo abraza, el solo se sonrojo y me decía improperios e insultos, yo me reí.

Que lindo es ser humano…

Aunque por un momento me asuste…

Fue cuando vi esa…cosa…entre mis piernas, colgando ahí…, cuando la vi, me quede congelado, ¿¡Q-que rayos era eso!, e-en fin…

Luego le pregunto a Arthur.

* * *

><p>E-espero les haya gustado ;W; -seee soy muy reina del drama ;w;-<p> 


End file.
